The Snow Queen
by Leefreak
Summary: For years Elsa has been hidden away from the world. She learns of a prophecy-the stories of an evil snow queen that her personal guard and her parents had tried so hard to protect her from. She runs from her kingdom and lets her resentment and fear get the best of her. Will she accept her fate and be the evil queen they fear her to be? or will she find her own path?
1. Frozen starvation is not today's fate!

_Your future is bleak_

_Your kingdom will splinter_

_Your land shall be cursed_

_With unending winter._

For thousands of year's men and women whispered stories of the end of the world. Many kingdoms had their own beliefs on what they thought the catalyst for the end would be. Some believed the world would burn in flames, some even thought asteroids would come hurdling towards the earth but one story stood from all the rest. Before small civilizations became kingdoms, a prophecy was told of the end of the world. A ruler born with a frozen heart would blanket the earth in ice and snow. This ruler would laugh as crops perished and people went hungry and the ruler would watch as snow buried cities. Rumors spiraled around of how to destroy this monster but it was believed that there would be no way. With each fall and rise of new rulers all anyone could do was wait for the end and only hope that in their lifetime the snow queen would not appear.

_But frozen starvation is not today's fate!_

_Plus we have an EXTRA special cause to celebrate!_

_The most gracious, gorgeous, smartest, kindest, absolutely perfect.._

_Role model this land has ever seen!_

_Princess Elsa!_

_Becomes our QUEEN!_

AH! There she is!

A choir filled of children sang their song as their director instructed them. A crowd of commoners gathered around and even joined in on the old song. It was the day before Elsa's coinnation and everyone in the kingdom was already celebrating. Ribbons were hanging from building to building, everyone sang and danced. It was the first time since the tragic death of the king and queen that everyone seemed so happy. Finally Arendelle would have a ruler again and though no one had really spoken to or ever even seen the future queen in person they longed for their kingdom to be complete.

"Hello." Elsa gave a small wave and hesitant smile to everyone when she realized she had been spotted. An apple was in her hand that she had just bought from the market. She began to bounce it in her hand nervously. Suddenly everyone in sight bowed before her and began to introduce themselves then complimented her. Elsa was completely taken aback, not really knowing what to say other than "thank you" repeatedly.

"Elsa! Elsa!" The future queen followed the tiny voice and found a little girl standing before her. She smiled ear to ear. "Did you hear our song? Did you love it?"

Elsa smiled back at the child. "You know, I don't think I've ever heard that song before. Why don't you guys sing it again so I can listen?"

The small child jumped with excitement and before Elsa could object the little girl wrapped her arms around Elsa's legs in a tight hug. Everyone around them began to cheer and stare in awe as the little girl showed the queen affection. Elsa bit her lip, fighting off the wave of fear and magic that suddenly rushed through her body. Just when she could feel the frost burn through her dress the girl released her. Elsa let out a deep breath as the girl rejoined the choir.

"Your majesty, may I suggest that we go?" Her guard was now at her ear whispering.

Elsa Thought about this for a moment. Everyone was looking at her, smiling with joy and admiration. She felt a sudden obligation to stay.

"And…" The guard added. "May I also inform you that your finger tips are covered with frost….and so is your apple?"

Elsa quickly looked down at her hands. Her eyes widened with shock. It was true. The apple in her left hand was now solid ice and her fingers were cold and blue. The magic wanted so desperately to escape. It was slowly making its way up her arms.

"Get me out of here." She begged as she desperately crossed her arms and buried her hands underneath them.

"I got this." He assured her. He swiftly took the apple from her hand and threw it over his shoulder behind him. Elsa heard it plop into the ocean that surrounded the kingdom where it would surly melt under the rays of the sun. The guard found a couple stacks of crates and climbed on top of them. He put two fingers to his lips and whistled loudly, drawing everyone's attention.

"Everyone, I am so sorry to interrupt but I must escort Elsa back to the castle now. She has begged me to let her stay but she really must get home."

All of the commoners faces fell in disappointment. Elsa tried to best to spit out an apology but the magic was too powerful. She walked as fast as she could without looking suspicious to her castle. The ice ran through her veins and crawled out of her skin. She could feel the ground beneath beginning to freeze. The corners of her blue eyes began to fill with tears. She was so close to the castles doors. She bit her bottom lip so hard she thought she could taste blood. Suppressing her powers was a feeling that took a toll on her. It made her body tired and her head spin. Her guard was only a couple feet in front of her. He quickly opened the door and Elsa collapsed inside. The door shut behind her and she began to cry against her arms as she lay on the marble floor. Kristoph, her guard watched as frost and ice began to cover the floors and walls. Elsa didn't even notice.


	2. I will not let her be the prophecy

"Here take an invitation! As many as you want! Pass them around!" Anna said cheerfully as she made her way through town. A stack of envelopes were held tightly in her hands. Each one of them contained a piece of paper that invited anyone who possessed it to the queen's coronation. These invites were made exclusively for the rich and royalty across the world but Anna was able to snag a few to hand out throughout the kingdom. She did feel a bit guilty about it at first-after all it was her sister's party but then again it will be the first time in years that the castle will be open. Besides, Elsa would thank her later once she realized how much more fun the whole event would be with everyone there.

_"Maybe she'll have so much fun that she'll talk to me? We'll be best friends again and forget that we haven't spoken in the last six years." _Anna thought to herself. She felt a smile spread across her face at the idea. She quickly began to hand out more and more invitations. Once everyone realized the princess was giving away invites to the castle a huge crowd began to surround her.

"Everybody calm down." She told the anxious crowd. "Everyone will-oh no!"

Anna watched in horror as a huge gust of wind carried the envelopes down the brick road. Everyone hurried to chase them, pushing past and shoving the princess. Anna crouched down and shielded herself from the stamped of people. She opened her eyes to a tall man standing before her. His arms were crossed firmly and his foot tapped impatiently. In seconds she realized it was her sister's personal guard, Kristoph.

"Anna, what is this?" Kristoph held one of the fly away invitations in his hand. Anna stood up and brushed the dirt off her dress.

"Oh, that…" She let out a nervous laugh. "I just thought that the party could use a little more people and-"

"Anna." He cut her off. "I know you mean well but Elsa said that she doesn't want too many people at this event."

Anna stopped and thought for a moment. "Maybe..." She hesitated. "I could just talk to her about it-just for a second?"

"You know I can't let you do that, Anna. Elsa is very…private" He struggled for the right word.

Kristoph watched as Anna's face slowly fell into a frown. She looked away from him and began to walk down by the pier. Before turning the corner around the huge wall separating the market from the docks she said loud enough so Kristoph could hear: "Who was I kidding, right? Of course she wouldn't want to speak to me."

* * *

Kristoph walked slowly back to the castle thinking about the coronation. Tomorrow he would have to protect Elsa not only from herself but from others. He remembered how easily she lost control in the market earlier and it made his stomach tie in knots. He knew Elsa meant well. She had told him that she felt it was her duty to see how she would do outside of the castle. When things obviously didn't go as planned she went to her room and froze the door shut. "Elsa." He had called out to her from the other side. "Will you be okay?"

"Just leave me alone." She sobbed. Kristoph felt the urge to knock and convince her to open up but he knew it was useless when she would get this way. He decided to sit down just outside her door for a moment. He was tired. He knew he came too close to letting the future queen reveal her secret. He swore to himself then and there that he would never let Elsa come so close to getting hurt again. He closed his eyes tightly trying to shake the fear of whatever would happen to Elsa if anyone found out.

"I will not let her be the prophecy." He promised to the king and queen in the heavens above him.


	3. It's just… complicated…

Anna was sitting at the edge of the pier watching as ships from other kingdoms pulled into the docks. Her feet were dipped in the cool water while her shoes dangled lazily in her hand. She couldn't stop thinking about Elsa. She had wanted so badly for things to change between her and her sister but as she sat alone she wondered if it ever would.

"_Elsa is very private." _Anna said doing a poor impression of Kristoph. "_You know I can't let you do that_." Anna kicked the water in frustration and asked herself aloud. "What did I ever do to her?"

Anna buried her face in her small hands and let out a deep breath.

"Honey, look it's Princesses Anna." She heard a woman say. Anna turned to see a mother with her son walking by. The boy must have been about thirteen. His mother was over his shoulder talking and pointing towards Anna. The boy seemed annoyed and slightly embarrassed.

"Go say hello." Anna heard her whisper before pushing him closer to her. The boy looked back over his shoulder and gave his mother a look. Finally the boy bowed the princess and greeted her.

"Oh-"Anna stood quickly once she realized it was her turn to curtsy. "Hello."

The mother was suddenly next to the boy again. "It's a pleasure to meet you princess."

Anna smiled. "The pleasures all mine."

The boy turned to his mother and whined. "Mom…I wanted to go see the queen."

Before Anna could chime in and tell the boy that Elsa hadn't left the castle since her and Anna were both very young, the boy's mother said: "Thomas, I told you a million times that the queen returned to her castle for the day. Maybe one day we'll have the chance to see her again."

"Wait a second." Anna interrupted, dropping her princess etiquette. "Are you saying that Elsa-future queen of Arendelle was outside of the castle today?... And you saw her?"

"Why yes." The woman said. Anna could see that she was taken aback by her sudden change in demeanor. "The whole kingdom was so surprised to see her. She's so beautiful and kind. You must tell her how happy it made all of us to finally see our future queen in person."

Anna could feel her heart drop to the pit of her stomach. She wanted to ask so many questions but she knew that the woman could not answer them.

"Princess Anna, are you alright?" The woman was concerned.

"Yes." Anna answered a little too quickly. "I'm fine-just a little tired. It was nice meeting you."

Anna turned and looked over to the castle; it wasn't far from the docks. In fact it was the first thing you noticed when you arrived in the kingdom. Her eyes focused on the window that belonged to Elsa's bedroom. She imagined her sister sneaking back into her room, shutting the door behind her before Anna noticed she ever left. She couldn't believe her sister still refused to talk to her but went out into the kingdom. Anna couldn't understand. It was different when Elsa shut out Anna and everyone one else but now Anna was the only one being shut out. Anna felt her heart race. She was hurt and could feel the tears begin to fill her eyes. She grabbed her heels that she had kept off and began to rush back to the castle to demand answers from her sister. She pushed and squeezed through all of the arriving royalty. The whole pier was extremely crowded. Everyone was smiling and marveling at the kingdom that had been off limits to visitors for the last few years. Anna wished she could be excited-just like the rest of them. She had waited for this day for so long but she couldn't shake off the hurt she felt from her sister's rejection.

Anna was almost off the pier and off to the castle when she felt a sudden force hit her and push her body into the water. She was only under for a couple of seconds before she returned to the surface only to see a crowd of people dressed in gold and extravagant suits staring back at her. Anna laughed nervously and ran her hand through her wet hair. "Oh, come on." She grumbled as she pulled some seaweed off her head. When she threw it back into the water she looked up to find a man standing before her. At first all she could notice were his light green eyes staring back at her. He looked like he came out of a fairy tale.

"Are you alright?" The man asked, seeming very concerned. He hopped off his horse and reached out a hand for Anna. She gladly took it. As the man pulled her back onto the dock she forgot to step over the pair of heels that she had dropped before falling into the water. She fell forward into his arms and he quickly caught her and pulled her back up. For a split second they looked into each other's eyes. Anna blushed before looking away. At this point the crowd that had been watching her had gone on and into the castle. Sometimes being only second in line to the throne had its benefits.

"Please, forgive me for hitting you with my horse." The man said. Anna noticed how smooth and clear his voice was.

"Oh, don't worry about it" Anna laughed nervously "Happens all the time." She felt like slapping her hand to her face when she realized how stupid she just sounded.

"You are sure you are not hurt?" He asked her.

Anna couldn't help but smile at him. She had never met anyone who made her feel this way. She felt her heart race knowing that he wanted to know if she was okay. All her life it had always been about Elsa and how she felt but at that moment Anna finally felt significant. "Yes, I'm fine."

They were still so close to each other. His hands still touched her arms where he had lifted her up. Anna wanted nothing but to stay in his strong arms but gasped when she remembered that she was drenched with sea water.

"Oh, wow, I'm totally soaking your very nice and probably expensive suit." Anna backed away from him and ringed the water out of her hair. "I'm so sorry. I must look like a mess."

"No, trust me, you look beautiful." He said quickly. Anna smiled, sure everyone knew her as the 'cute-talkative princess' but she had never been called beautiful. The man suddenly cleared his throat then bowed before her. "I apologize for not introducing myself sooner-Prince Hans of the Southern Isles."

Anna curtsied then replied. "Princess Anna of Arendelle."

"Princess?" He repeated. Suddenly he was at his knees and bowing before her. "My lady, let me say that it is an honor to be here in your kingdom and to soon watch you become crowned as queen."

Anna began to laugh lightly as she slipped her dry shoes back on. "Oh, I'm not THAT princess. That's my sister Elsa. Trust me; if you knocked her into the water it would have been-YEEESH-but lucky you it was just me."

Hans seemed shocked by her words. "Just you?"

Anna felt herself blushing again. She couldn't stop smiling at him.

"Anna, there you are!" She heard a breathless Kristoph say, suddenly beside her. "Are you alright? Joseph said that as he was walking by and he thought he saw you fall into the water." He paused and lifted a finger to gesture to give him a second to catch a breath. "I mean, I know he's new and all but he wasn't sure what to do and came and got me."

Anna looked to Kristoph then back to Hans, feeling slightly embarrassed. "Hans." She began to say, taking the conversation away from her. "This is Kristoph, my sister's personal guard."

"It's an honor to meet you." Hans said to Kristoph, extending a hand to him.

Kristoph gave Anna a look and said low enough for only her ears. "Is this guy serious?"

Anna lightly nudged him with her elbow and stepped over to Hans's side. "Kristoph, this is Hans, _prince_ of the Southern Isles. He's here for Elsa's coronation."

"All royalty is being escorted to the castle. I suggest you head over there before they run out of rooms. Just remember to stay in the west wing. Anyone caught roaming the castle will be asked to leave."

Kristoph said this to Hans firmly and even waited for Hans to grab the reins of his horse and begin to walk away. Before Hans rounded the corner and went out of sight he waved to Anna and told her he'd see her tomorrow at the coronation. Kristoph couldn't help but roll his eyes. Han's whole demeanor rubbed him the wrong way. Maybe it was how straight he stood, or how proper he spoke but he couldn't stand the idea of someone trying so hard to be perfect.

Anna waved and when she was sure the prince was out of sight she hit Kristoph on the arm.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"Sometimes you can be so impolite." She scolded.

"Impolite? Are you kidding me? Even if I was being "impolite" maybe you should thank me. I've never seen anyone so pretentious."

"Huh…" She raised her brow and glared. "You think you're so much better? I'd take "pretentious" over someone who lied to me any day."

Anna didn't know what came over her. She felt herself wanting to cry. Anna turned away from Kristoph and tried her best not to let a tear shed in front of him. She closed her eyes tightly trying to fight it back.

"What are you talking about? Did something happen?" Kristoph was right behind her. Anna wasn't one to get emotional and Kristoph couldn't help but feel a bit concerned for the princess.

"I know Elsa was outside of the castle today, Kristoph."

"Oh…" He said let out without even thinking. "Please understand it's just… complicated…"

Anna suddenly spun around and raised her hands to Kristoph. "No. No more excuses for her. I don't care if she doesn't want to talk to me, or if she absolutely hates me or whatever…I'm going to see my sister-weather she likes it or not."

And just like that Anna was running towards the castle. It only took a split second for Kristoph to realize what she was doing and then he was immediately behind her. The sun was almost set and hardly anyone was out at all so this gave Anna a clear shot to the castles doors. Realizing that he didn't have a chance catching her on foot Kristoph stopped and noticed a banner hanging from one building to another that reached all the way to the castles doors. He quickly took off his leather belt and swung it around the banner then zip lined to the other end-as he got closer to Anna he realized that he was about to be smacked into the castles stone wall.

"No! No! No! No!" He panicked before deciding to let go and drop. To his surprise he landed safely right in front of the castles doors. It was much to Anna's surprise also when she hadn't noticed him and fell over top of him. Kristoph hurried to his feet and began to help Anna up but she wouldn't allow it.

"I'm fine." She snapped as she shrugged him off.

"Anna…" Kristoph began once she was back on her feet. She refused to look at him. "Please understand that Elsa would like to see you….it's just…"

"Just what?" She pressed.

"It's just difficult right now!" Kristoph yelled in frustration. Anna was looking at him now. Once Kristoff saw the look of shock on her face he realized that he had crossed a line. She decided to shake off his outburst and continue on:

"I just want to talk to my sister." She told him. "I'm so tired of the lies and the sneakiness. She's all I have now. Heck, I'm all she has. I've been waiting and giving her time to do whatever she does in that room all by herself but now she has to think of someone besides herself for a change."

Anna didn't even have the chance to turn back towards the door been Kristoph spoke up again. "Anna, please don't do this…There's so much more to this than you can understand."

Anna felt her bottom lip quiver. Her voice was painful to listen to only because there was so much pain and sorrow behind her words as she began to go on about her sister. "What does any of this even mean? She can go see the whole kingdom but not her own sister? I want to understand-I could understand. Is it our parents? This has only gotten worse since they passed. She needs to talk to me. Please, Kristoph let me be there for her and just let me go do this…"

At first Kristoph didn't know what to say. He had kept Anna away from Elsa before but this was different. He had never seen Anna this way…so heartbroken about it. Her eyes watched him desperately, waiting for any kind of response. When Kristoph finally shook his head at Anna she took an unconscious step back, her back hitting the castle door like someone had pushed her. As large tears rolled down her cheeks she looked back up at Kristoph. Her forehead creased and her face twisted in what Kristoph was sure was the resentment he always knew she would eventually feel towards him. To Anna, Kristoph was the wall that had separated her from Elsa. Though they had been separated since youth Kristoph had slowly took on the physical form of the sister's broken relationship. Every time Anna tried to speak to Elsa Kristoph was there to remind her she could not and whenever Elsa felt the need to give in to Anna's pleas for her attention Kristoph was there again to remind her of her deadly power. It truly was the weight of the world on his shoulders but it was a burden he had taken on years ago and he swore to never break his promise to protect Elsa and her kingdom.

Before Anna made her way towards the door she looked back at Kristoph over her shoulder. Kirstoph was looking down at his feet, away from her wet eyes. Anna felt a heavy pressure fill her chest. She had never felt emotions like this. She only wanted to scream out her frustration. Without warning Anna hurled towards Kristoph, her balled up fist hit his chest as she cried. Kristoph stood there not saying anything but only letting her take out all the pain she felt inside. As her hits began to slow and her breaths grew labored and heavy she looked up at Kristoph.

"I hate you." She finally said. "I knew Elsa once and she wouldn't hurt me like this for no reason but you...you're horrible for coming between us. The only thing that's keeping me from going up there and fixing this is you."

She waited there, clenching on to the fabric of his jacket. She wasn't sure what she wanted him to say but she waited for any sort of response. Anything to shed light and help her understand why her life was the way it was-anything to help her understand why he was so determined to keep her from Elsa. Finally Kristoph looked at her from the stray blonde strands of his hair.

"I know." He said back to her.

A wave of shock washed over the princess. Her face fell from her look of hatred to confusion and sadness. She broke her hold on Kristoph and made her way through the castles doors to her room.

Kristoph didn't try to stop her. He had nothing more to say. Instead he stood there on the bridge that joined the castle with the rest of the kingdom. He found himself pacing as he thought about what this was doing to the young princess. He kicked several stones in frustration and even picked one up and chucked it at one of the many ships in the docks. Once the tiny rock ricocheted off the large mighty ship he realized how pointless getting upset really was. He hated that the young princess hated him but he knew that protecting Elsa would always be his top priority. He thought of the prophecy, an old story that the king and queen had kept away from their daughter. When they passed Kristoph had continued to keep any word of an "evil Snow Queen" away from Elsa.

Kristoph finally stopped and looked up at the castle. He could see the flicker of a candles fire come from the window that belonged to Elsa's room. He had always reminded her to keep her curtains closed at night and he wondered why today of all days she chose to be so careless...

* * *

**Hope everyone likes where this is going! Skip over this is you'd like but let me just say that I am not trying to make this some "amazing story". I've had this idea for awhile and I just really wanted to write it. I also just wanted to put it out there that if you don't like it, that's okay but please do not be mean about it. Constructive criticism is welcome! I'm trying very hard to make these characters my own. You will defiantly learn more about them and who they are as the story goes on. Comment and please share! Thank you!**


End file.
